Gackpoid
This article is about the VOCALOID2 software known as a voicebank, dubbed Gackpoid. If you are looking for the VOCALOID character then click here. History Internet Co., Ltd. wanted to utilize the voice of a singer for the creation of a VOCALOID but felt it would be difficult to get a singer to agree. They consulted Dwango Co.,Ltd. who managed Nico Nico Douga, and Dwango suggested Gackt (神威 楽斗 Camui Gackt, now known as GACKT), a singer and actor, as he had previously provided his voice for Dwango's cell phone services.http://japan.cnet.com/news/tech/story/0,2000056025,20376132,00.htm cnet Japan - プロがなぜ、二次創作を願うのか--Gacktが歌い、三浦建太郎が描く「がくっぽいど」 Professional singer to provide voice for character, drawn by Kentaro Miura He lent his voice and named the VOCALOID Gackpoid. The first recording began in December 2007. According to Internet Co., Ltd., Gackt himself would ask for a re-record a sample if he was not completely satisfied with the result. However, all results were recorded in 4 hours with no breaks and no need to record samples again. Later, a 2nd recording session took place in January 2008 so they could choose from the best samples. Gackt was warned that not all vocals would be satisfactory to work with the VOCALOID software and testing would have to take place to determine if it was even feasible to release the VOCALOID. It took 5 months of trial and error to remove the issues which the voicebank faced and make results smooth. In April 2008, the product was behind schedule, Gackt was informed of this but noted he would rather have a high quality product than one rushed.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode1.html INTERNET Co.,Ltd - Gackpoid concept The product was originally intended to be released in June 2008, but though Gackt existed as a model for the VOCALOID, its illustrated avatar was yet to be determined. Sample editing was completed by that month, but release was postponed because of an illustration change. Popular manga author, Kentaro Miura, famous for his dark fantasy epic Berserk, was asked to do the illustration. Due to Miura's affection for Nico Nico Douga, he agreed to offer his services as a character designer for free. Gackpoid was released on July 31, 2008. Two of Gackt's songs and three other songs are also included as samples.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/0806/20/news043.html IT Media News - 「がくっぽいど」7月末発売　“ニコ厨”漫画家・三浦建太郎さんのイラストで (Gackpoid to be released in July, , drawn by Kentaro Miurahttp://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/index.html INTERNET Co.,Ltd - Gackpoid There are 10 demo songs on the official site.http://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000041036 BARKS Global Music Explorer - 「神威がくぽ」、７月末デビュー！ ── 「がくっぽいど」 ("Camui Gackpo", debuted in late July! - "Gackpoid")http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/demosong/index.html INTER NET Co.,Ltd - Gackpoid demo songs Final Retirement At the end of 2015, it was announced that from March 31, 2016, VOCALOID2 was being retired and no new serial codes were be issued by Yamaha.link Gackpoid Dears V2.jpg|Dears. version boxart Product Information System Requirements * Computer:Recommended 64 2800 + or more ※ Pentium4 2.8 GHz / Athlon 2000 + or more Pentium4 2 GHz / Athlon XP * OS:(Recommended in the case of stand-alone 8/7 / Vista) Windows 8 / Windows 7 / Vista / XP ** Available only 32bit version OS * RAM memory:(The 1GB recommended) 512MB or more **VOCALOID2 VST instrument when using Real-time recommended 2GB or more *Other:DVD-ROM drive / sound card / Internet connection environment (activation time) *Interface: VST, ReWire, stand-alone Voicebanks An version with Gackpoid includes a new program, OPUS Express, for mixing vocal parts with accompaniment and phoneme data. References Navigation Category:Camui Gackpo Category:Voicebanks Category:Japanese voicebank Category:VOCALOID2 voicebank Category:Voicebanks with bonus content Category:Retired voicebank